Scar/Trivia
Trivia * In the first anime, Scar died without his name ever being revealed. However, the author planned to reveal Scar's name before the manga finishes (in the "extras" at the end of volume 15, Arakawa states she has a name for Scar, but it's a secret). In chapter 102, when Wrath asks Scar what his name is, Scar replies he has no name and abandoned it long ago. As of Chapter 108, Scar officially has no name, stating that after dying twice, he no longer exists. It is unknown if his name will ever be revealed. ** As a joke in the non-canon 4-Koma Theater, it is stated that Scar's real name is Jugemu-jugemu Gokōnosurikire Kaijarisuigyo-no Suigyōmatsu Unraimatsu Fūraimatsu Kūnerutokoroni-sumutokoro Yaburakōjino-burakōji Paipopaipo-paiponoshūringan Shūringanno-gūrindai Gūrindaino-ponpokopīno-ponpokonāno Chōkyūmeino-chōsuke, derived from the Japanese folktale "Jugemu." The joke also states that King Bradley, another character whose real name is unknown, shares the same name. ** In the dub this is changed to Percival Ramtee Gregory Nicolai Jaques Scozer Leonardo Gabriel Socrates Ming Victor Nostradomus Alistair Predisha Vladimir Stiegler Rasputin Boromir Walla Walla Shadiga Alexander Oliver Abalard Arnesto Zippy Zappy Angel Eyes. * In the 2003 anime, Kimblee personally gave Scar the X-shaped scar on his face and removed his arm. In the manga, both injuries were inadvertently caused by the explosion that Kimblee set off to murder the surrounding group of Ishvalans. *Near the end of Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa, Scar makes a brief cameo alongside Lust as one of the Romani people that meet up with the Elrics in Germany. * In the compiled volumes of the manga, Arakawa draws her boss as a shadowy, angry version of Scar. * In some volumes of the manga, his ability for destruction is often joked about in the omakes, in which he is asked by an irritated Hawkeye (vol 14) to destroy a bathhouse that won't let people with large tattoos go in, and by an irritated Alphonse (vol 15) to destroy a convenience store that won't let people with helmet/head protectors in. In volume 16, a spoof of Scar mutilating Marcoh's face and May healing it is shown, with the spoof resembling an advertisement for a plastic surgeon, claiming it to be the "Fullmetal Plastic Surgery Clinic" (in which Marcoh's face, instead of healed into a scarred, deformed figure, is turned into a handsome, bishounen-style face), and for the newest popularity poll, killing Arakawa in cow form after finding out they both share the same rating in popularity (17th). * Scar is one of three people to have single-handedly dealt a defeating blow to a Homunculus, the others being Roy Mustang and Edward Elric. ** Ironically, or perhaps fittingly, the Homunculus killed represents his biggest vice, his wrath. ** Although he didn't actually kill a Homunculus in the 2003 anime, the locket Scar retrieved in Ishval which contained the pieces of hair from the woman that Lust was modeled after was eventually used by the 2003 anime version of Wrath to kill her. * In an omake, it is revealed that Scar has a soft spot for cats like Al. ** At one point in the manga, and 2009 anime Roy Mustang mentions a rumor, where Scar has been seen feeding cats. *Although not appearing canonically until the second volume of the manga, a shadowy Scar is seen breaking into Arakawa's office (presumably to attack her) with a document labelled "photo typesetting" in the omake section of volume 1. Category:Trivia